Mommy Dearest
by PlaidBerry
Summary: A new spin on Dave's abusive childhood. A must to read! R/R please!!


Disclaimer: I admit it! I own them! Whaddya gonna do about it? Sue me? Ha! I scoff at you! I have no money!  
Author's note: Yeah, I know I got three stories going at once, but I got an idea! This is kind of a reverse view of Dave's abusive past.  
--  
Dave was lying on the roof of the hospital, gazing at the stars, he didn't want to go home. When he was ten, he used to lie outside, usually on the roof, while his parents fought. He's listen to the screams from within. They were usually about Dave. His father left when he was eight. He recalled one time he was water coloring in the living room and spilled his cup of paint-water on the brand-new white carpet. His mother came in, screaming. Dave could still feel his mother's slap across the face. She'd tell little Dave to go sit in the bathroom. Mainly because the blood wouldn't absorb into the tiles and it was easier to clean up. She'd disappear into the kitchen. Those few moments alone in the bathroom were the scariest because he wouldn't know what was going to happen. He heard his mother rummaging through the drawers. Then she showed up in the doorway with a rolling pin. She hit him in the stomach, then once across the head when he was doubling over. Every time after he recovered, he'd have to clean up the mess.   
--  
The stars were so pretty. They were his refuge. He'd imagine himself far up in the stars, looking down on the world. He named the stars; they were his only friends. His mother home-schooled him and he rarely left the house. He'd make up their lives, their personalities, and in his mind, he'd play with them.   
--  
After he turned twelve, he went to public school. He made friends, but didn't forget the stars. One day in spring, he came home late because he was helping some friends on their chemistry project. His mother could smell fumes on his clothes and assumed he had been smoking something and confronted him about it. Dave explained about the chemistry and thought he was lying to her. She sent him to sit in the bathtub. She came in and beat him until he was unconscious in a pool of his own blood. She took him to the hospital; she had given him two broken ribs, a collapsed lung, and a broken nose. She'd told the doctors he'd gotten into a fight. Dave had no choice but to agree with her. They went home and Dave scrubbed the bathroom spotless.   
--  
Dave could see the moon now. It was a full moon. The light was so bright it cast small shadows. He remembered such a night when his mother hadn't taken her medicine. His mother was manic-depressive which caused her to be violent. Dave always kept this in mind when he got beaten. He loved his mother very much, she was just sick. He always told himself that. Anyway, she hadn't taken her meds and she was drunk. Dave was sitting on the roof, talking to his stars when she leaned out the window and told him to come in. He did as told and came in through his bedroom window. Apparently the bathroom was still dirty from his last beating. He rushed in and started scrubbing. She accused him of not cleaning hard enough and started to beat him with a wire hanger. He still had the scars. The beating caused him to bleed, he was bleeding faster than he could clean it up. It went on like this all night until she grew tired and left him. He sat there and cried as he tended to his wounds. Then he scrubbed the bathroom until the sun was shining.   
--  
His watched beeped. Dave casually glanced at it, "12:00 a.m." He'd gotten off at nine. But Dave didn't care. He was happy where he was. It was a fall evening and the temperature was just right. Dave could still feel the wire hanger stinging his skin.  
--  
When he was eleven, his mother got a boyfriend. He was a trashy guy, the only guy that would take her in. She'd disappear for days and Dave had to feed himself. Many times, he'd go to bed hungry and cold because his mother wasn't there to feed him or pay bills. Then one-night, his mother came home sobbing. Her boyfriend had left her for a younger woman. She couldn't take it anymore. While Dave was sleeping, his mother came in and raped him. Dave never said a word of this to anyone. She did this several times between boyfriends until he was sixteen.   
--   
Dave won a full scholarship to med school in Grenada during his senior year. He left after graduation and never looked back. Never discussed his family to anyone. He didn't need their pity. After all his mother did this to him because she loved him, and he loved her back.   
--  
R/R! Sorry, but this is only one chapter!   



End file.
